


Gunpowder in my Lungs

by MysticalLioness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Is Forced To Agree W/Southerners, America/Alfred is Southern States, American Civil War, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters Will be Mentioned, F/F, F/M, Heartache, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Mexico is My OC, More Tags Of This Will Be Posted Later, Other Historical Facts about Other Countries, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader Is Northern States, Reader is America's Twin, Reunion, Romance?, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, etc - Freeform, other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: Four years. They were separated for four years, no contact at all. The north and the south, split up for four years.But the day they were reunited was indeed a very grim day.





	Gunpowder in my Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,she had a heart of gold  
> once she was witty and bold  
> and now she was sold  
> for a dime a dozen''
> 
> ,,that's when she lost her flare  
> thinking her experience  
> was unfair  
> she knew it was impolite  
> to stare  
> yet she did it anyway  
> she did not care''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very high chance that I will make a warning before the chapters begin. This is because this story isn't going to be all happy and there won't be rainbows and kittens and puppies dancing around. I decided to write this story because I'd like to remind people that even Hetalia has a dark side, a side full of history so very rich and yet it is unknown and forgotten by ignorant people.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, I hope you shed a few tears and maybe smile a bit or become angry at the characters. I hope you know that America is on the Southern States side against his own will, and that he didn't want slavery, and that he wanted to join you, the reader.
> 
> Good luck, and I hope you have a delightful time reading this!  
> :^)

My dress brushed against my legs, and I was itching to take it off and shove some pants on. But unfortunately, every single male that glanced at me would snort, put their chin up high, and say it was rather unladylike.

They could go to hell for all I cared.

My heels clicked against the concrete and stone sidewalks, and I huffed and kept a straight face, shifting the books in my arms and ignoring the surprised looks of people as I passed by them. It wasn't everyday you saw a female with rich people clothing carrying books with a straight (and rather irritated) face. Kids whizzed past me, giggling and turning to wave at me, I grinned, though I had a feeling their nanny wasn't having the best time of her life trying to catch them.

A black woman pushed past me, stopping to apologize profusely and then turning back to chase after the children with a panicked look on her face. I chuckled, heart warming up. Slaves weren't my favorite thing in the world, it was absolutely disgusting just owning a person, because of course they were free, they aren't an object, yet people saw them that way.

"Ugh, black people will always disgust me, thinking that they can get away with such horrendous acts. Pardon me miss, are you alright?"

A gentleman next to me scowled, turning towards me and flashing me a flirty grin. I nodded, turning away.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. And she apologized, there was no harm done, she was only trying to do her job."

I spoke softly, and the gentleman raised a brow.

"Ah- Yes, I suppose you are right but-"

I glanced over, glaring at him.

"But nothing, now if you could, please get out of my sight, people like you should be back in the South instead of the North."

I left him standing there, speechless and mad as all hell, a grin appearing on my lips. I had to hurry to see my boss, otherwise he'd get angry at me. And Alfred would be annoying as hell too, asking a bit too many questions.

 

Little did I know this would be one of the last times I'd see my dear brother.

* * *

"You're here!"

Alfred grinned, baby blue eyes twinkling, he swept me up in a hug. I chuckled, keeping the books I had a safe distance away from him.

"Yes, I'm here Alfred, now where are the presidents at?"

Alfred shrugged, nuzzling my cheek affectionately, his southern accent slurring his speech slightly.

"I don't know, why you askin'?"

I snorted, gently pushing him away.

"Because I must give these books to them, and we have a meeting,  _and_ after that I have to go and collect some papers, we'll also be meeting with the rest of the countries soon, but that's back in New York."

Alfred pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"But that's so much work! Can't we just relax or somethin'?

My gaze hardened, and he looked down.

"Those eyes won't work on me and you know damn well, now we  _will work_ or I swear on Alexander Hamilton that I will beat your ass in front of all the government officials."

Alfred stiffened, nodding at me and clearing his throat.

"Right, Right- Sorry! Won't happen again."

I nod, smoothing my skirt out.

"Good, now what's the issue on the table?"

Alfred sighed, glancing warily at me.

"I'm sure you know already, but there's more problems with black people."

I looked out the window, frowning.

"It seemed too likely, slaves or no slaves.. though I'm sure there's more problems then that, but we must focus on the main one right now."

Alfred nodded, he gave me a weak smile.

"You think we'll have a bigger problem rise up from that?"

I shook my head.

"I hope not.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it being so short ahhh


End file.
